


Offer Me That Deathless Death, Good God Let Me Give You My Life

by primo_nizzuto



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: CONSENTING - Freeform, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom Joe, Dom/sub, Explicit Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Sub Nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primo_nizzuto/pseuds/primo_nizzuto
Summary: After Nicky puts himself recklessly at risk during a mission he sees just how badly affected Joe is by his desicion, he know just how he needs to help him to calm down
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114
Collections: D/s JoeNicky Event





	Offer Me That Deathless Death, Good God Let Me Give You My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thank you to Eli (odyssxus) for betaing this for me. Sending love to the TJ discord for their encouragement in writing this!

It was eerie how silent Joe was.  After a mission, Nicky would usually watch his husband check them all over one by one to ensure they were alright. Instead Joe sat silently, both hands clenched tightly on the wheel of the car. He was angry, very angry, judging by the tension in his jaw, and Nicky knew that he was the cause.

Nicky would try to argue that his recklessness was not without reason, that he had seen an opportunity to end the chaos they found themselves in. And given that he and his family were pinned under the hail from at least a dozen gunmen’s fire he hadn’t hesitated to throw himself out of cover. They had all immediately turned their gunfire to him, momentarily stopping as his lifeless body dropped roughly to the floor. In the silence Joe and the others had been given the chance to hurry to better vantage points, using the time to take out their enemies.

It had been mere seconds before Nicolò had revived, his entire body aching as bullet after bullet pushed its way from his body. But finally he found the strength to push to his feet, grimacing as the blood drenched clothing stuck uncomfortably to his skin. A glance from Joe had been enough to know that he had fucked up. Those warm eyes were hard as they looked at him, and Nicolò had been smart enough to head for the car without a word.

Andy was no fool of course, and the moment they reached the safehouse she led Nile away from the main space without a word. She’d seen Joe like this several times before, and had quickly learned not to ask questions. And Nicky, he knew deep in his soul what his love needed. Were he to ask Joe to bed he knew his husband would come along without a word, but he wouldn’t sleep, Nicky needed to offer him something to take the tension from his body. And he knew just what. 

It had been a couple of hundred years into their romantic relationship when they had first explored their sexuality more. Iit had been because of Nicolò’s jealousy: A merchant’s daughter had made her intentions known in the way she flirted obscenely with Yusuf over the price of grain. Nicolò knew his love would never even look her way, but he couldn’t hold back the overwhelming sense of jealousy that burst through him. The moment they had returned home he had instinctively dropped to his knees and promised his beloved he would always be enough for him, that only a word needed to be said and Nicolò would grant him his every desire. At first Yusuf had been hesitant to give his beloved such commands, but with each passing incident it became increasingly prevalent to them both that the new dynamic gave them both pleasure. And from that a new side of their relationship was born. It had become a way to bring them both relief when the weight of the world became too much.

Nicolò turned his attention back to the present, watching how Joe leaned his palms against the counter-top, his back taut with tension. Without making a sound Nicky moved towards him dropping to his knees effortlessly. “...Yusuf...Tesoro…” he began.

Joe let out a heavy sigh. “Not now Nicky. I can’t...I can’t talk with you right now,” he began, as one hand raised to remove the cap from his curls. “

“Yusuf….” Nicky repeated again, wetting his lips.

Extra space here isn’t needed

“Nicky.” Joe sighed again, this time starting to turn around. Though from the look of surprise on his face, Nicky was sure that he hadn’t expected this. Setting the cap down on the counter behind him, Joe finally took a step towards his husband, one hand rising to cup his jaw. “Are you sure?” he asked pointedly, clearly worried about Nicky after such a violent death.

Nicky caught the hand, turning his head to kiss the palm with reverence. “I am healed. I am alright Tesoro. Please...Take what you need from me.”

For a moment Joe’s eyes softened, the corners of his lips turning upwards with the barest hint of a smile.  "Then the smile was gone, and Joe's eyes turned sure and stern.  “You’re to go and get yourself cleaned up and be waiting in our room for me in no more than ten minutes. I want you on your knees facing the door. Do you understand?”

Nicky didn’t even hesitate to nod. They knew each other’s boundaries better than they knew themselves these days. They were an extension of one another, the other half of a whole. 

“Yes Sir.” he whispered, giving one last kiss to Joe’s palm before he rose and disappeared into the bathroom. With some difficulty he pulled the blood drenched clothing from his skin, tossing it into the corner of the room. It would need burning, not a piece of it was salvageable. Turning on the water he slipped under the shower-head and let the warm water begin to wash the blood away. 

It had been a long time since he’d seen Joe so affected, and with that thought came a strong swirl of guilt. Perhaps he had been rash in his actions. He hadn’t stopped to consider other possibilities, which was unlike him. Typically he was cool headed. He analysed any given situation and took the best course of action. But since Booker’s betrayal he’d felt the need to protect his family grew to extremes. In Andy’s case he had every right to be protective, but he knew Nile and Joe were perfectly capable of taking damage and getting back up. They would all have a talk come morning he was sure, but right now his responsibility was getting Joe in the right headspace. 

He took a few extra moments in the bathroom to shave the light stubble from his chin, and let his hair swing loose. It was longer than he’d worn it in quite a few decades, hanging down to rest at his chin. He didn’t bother with any fragrance or further adornments. This wasn’t about giving a show, this was solely about taking care of Joe’s needs right now. Teasing and games could wait. 

  
  


*************************************************************************************************************

  
  


Joe hadn’t been able to settle for even a moment. There was too much going on in his head, every few seconds he would see a flash of Nicky laid out there on the warehouse floor riddled with bullet holes. There was always a fear that every death would be their last, but something about today had struck him deeply. He supposed perhaps it was the similarity to South Sudan that had shaken him so terribly.

For peace of mind he checked the perimeter of the safe house twice, and then the locks on the door twice for good measure. It was only when he heard the door to their bedroom close that he forced himself to focus. Though he had taken very little damage in the battle he took a quick shower to rid himself of any grime before finally heading for the bedroom. 

The sight that awaited him was one he’d been greeted with countless times, and yet it never failed to steal his breath away. The perfect porcelain of Nicky’s body obscured only by the fall of his bowed head. To know that his Nicolò trusted him so implicitly that he could be so free and open was a treasure that Joe would never believe himself worthy of. But it was a treasure he would never have the power to pass up. Drawing in a deep breath he took a few steps forwards, settling two fingertips under Nicolò’s jaw till his beloved looked up at him. Those eyes had been the first thing he’d loved, a colour that had enraptured him even before their love had taken root in his soul. “You know the word if you want to stop?” he asked. In truth, Joe was sure that he’d be able to read the signs from Nicky’s body alone but they always had a safeword just in case.

A delicate curve rose upon Nicky’s lips as he looked into Joe’s warm brown eyes affectionately. “Malta.” he answered without hesitation. Malta was safety, it was security. It was the place that the sparks of their love had finally burst into flame.

“Good boy.” Joe answered in turn, his smile growing a little wider as he watched the smile that played over Nicolò’s face at the two soft words. He allowed himself to bask in the tenderness, slipping his fingertips to stroke over his husband’s jawline a moment longer. Just when Nicolò leaned into his hand he pulled himself a step back, removing all contact. 

“You know what you did wrong today, Nicolò. You know how you upset me don’t you.” he began, the softness gone from his voice. “You know just how reckless you were.” With each sentence he watched Nicky’s head bow further forwards. “What do you have to say to that?”

Nicolò swallowed back the lump in his throat, eyes fixed on the floor as the swell of guilt rose within his gut again. “I’m sorry, Sir.” he began, startling as he felt those fingers back under his jaw, forcing him to meet Joe’s gaze. He knew what Joe wanted. He wanted to see that the words were sincere. Forcing himself to take another breath he parted his lips one more. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Thank you for saying it, but you and I both know words aren’t going to be good enough, are they?” he moved to sit himself on the edge of the bed raising a pointed eyebrow at Nicky as the man’s eyes trailed after him. “I’d say twenty should be acceptable. And I want you to count along with each and every one of them.” As he spoke he patted his lap, an indulgent smile settling on his lips  as Nicky draped himself over Joe's thick thighs without any hesitation. “If you lose count we start over.” he warned. His hand set down upon the nape of Nicky’s neck, trailing teasingly down his spine, pleased with the way he felt Nicky shiver in anticipation under his touch.

The first strike came so suddenly that Nicky barely had time to capture his breath, the second coming just as he’d remembered the command to count. Three and four landed on the sides of his ass. Five and six following swiftly after. He had readied himself ready for eight only for the blow not to fall. In the brief reprieve he felt the swell of Joe’s hard cock pressing against his abdomen. He tilted his head, intending to look at his lover when Joe’s hand began to hit down in quick beats. He was so dazed that it took him a few moments to realise that he hadn’t counted any of the nine strikes.

Joe tutted softly, running his fingertips over the rapidly fading red that covered the pale swell of Nicky’s ass. “You’re better than that baby. You should be able to keep up with a basic count…” After removing his hand he moved to shift Nicky more fully into his lap, smirking as Nicky had to brace two hands upon the floor to steady himself. “Twenty more. Don’t forget to count this time, Nicolò.” he warned softly.

Nicky used every ounce of focus that wasn’t on keeping himself upright to focus on counting. To focus on the weight of each strike and not the spikes of pleasure that it sent sparking through his body. He managed the first ten without failing, it seemed Joe had no intention to make it easy for him, the older man shifting Nicky a little back so that he rested more solidly on his lap.

“You’re taking these so prettily Habibi, but you need to feel the next ones. You’re going to hold yourself open for me.” he challenged, watching with delight as an embarrassed blush spread over Nicolò’s cheeks. “...Nicky.” he began in warning, the smirk on his face growing as his husband reached to obey, baring his pretty hole for Joe. “Good boy.” he praised. “Don’t forget to keep counting, you’ve got ten more to go.”

It should’ve had him flooded with embarrassment to be so bared for Joe, but instead it lit a flutter of desperation in the younger man. That arousal only growing as the smacks resumed at pace, alternating between striking his firm cheeks and his sensitive hole. Nicky couldn’t hold in the moans, each number he spoke shaking with the effect of his growing arousal. He found himself humping restlessly against his lover. By the time he had spoken twenty he could feel his cock leaking against Joe’s thigh. It was only through sheer luck that he hadn’t come against his husband's leg.

“Perfect. So perfect.” Joe mused, trailing his fingertips over the red flesh. It was with some regret that he watched it turned back to the beautiful pale shade he so often caught in paint and ink. It was the one thing he longed for not to fade, the marks he left upon his husband in their lovemaking were something he treasured. It spiked a possessive thrill within him when he thought of others seeing the marks he left on his beloved's skin. Below him he felt Nicolò tremble with need. “We’re not done yet, not at all Nicolò. First you have to learn your lesson.”. As he spoke he trailed his hand underneath Nicky’s body, wrapping his fingertips tight around the base of his husband’s cock, squeezing just enough to draw a moan from his lover. “You’re not to come until I'm inside you, and not until  _ I  _ give you permission to do so. Do you understand?”

Nicolò began to nod his head only for Joe’s other hand to shift and grasp a tight hold into his hair, essentially stopping all movement beyond the jerk of his chin. “I think I deserve to hear your words after the stunt you pulled today, Nicolò. Now, I asked you a question. Do you understand?”

Nicky could feel his coherency slipping away, the need to think or plan, the worry and anxiety gone. It was easy to cede control to Joe. To the man he trusted more than anyone in the world. Joe knew him, knew what he needed, and he in return knew what Joe needed. Wetting his lips he drew in a shaky breath. “Yes Sir.”

“That’s my good boy.” Joe praised softly, giving one final pull to Nicolò’s hair before he let the locks slip from his fingertips. “I’m going to need you to focus up long enough to keep yourself in position for me. We’re going to have to get you opened up for me.” He removed his other hand from Nicky’s cock in order to reach for the discarded lube that had been tucked away under the pillow the night before, though for a moment he settled it by his side. “You’re going to brace yourself upon your hands for me. Don’t let yourself fall, and don’t come, or we’ll end this right now.”

“Yes Sir.” Nicky answered, a thrill of anticipation running through him. He felt his lover’s hands shift to his waist, guiding him carefully till he was braced with both hands upon the floor, holding himself in position between Joe’s legs. 

Joe braced his arms around the curve of Nicky’s hips, keeping his lover’s body at just the right angle for him to lean down and swipe his tongue over Nicky’s hole. He tightened his grip when his husband’s body jerked in his grasp, showing no mercy as he swirled his tongue around the quivering rim. Almost immediately Nicky began to moan desperately, the noise only serving to spur Joe on as he pressed his tongue inside of Nicolò. He could feel his lover struggle to bear his own weight but didn’t stop, his tongue teasing open his husband’s rim with every pass inside.

Only when Nicolò’s hole was fluttering around his tongue did he draw back,  using Nicolò’s unbalanced position to haul him back into his lap. once more, settling his hips back across his thighs. With one hand he snatched the discarded lube, slicking two fingers. He knew Nicky’s body well enough by now to know that he could take two fingers with little preparation, knew that Nicky relished the slight burn that came with it. He wasted no time, pressing both digits into his husband’s quivering hole without a word of warning. Below him Nicolò arched his back, a whorish gasp leaving his parted lips. 

“Look at you, such a slut for my touch. You’re so beautiful for this, so gorgeous. I’m lucky to have you.” Joe purred. He watched the pleasure play out over Nicky’s face as he worked the fingers till the tips of them brushed against the rim, only to rock them back inside immediately.

Nicky was like a bow drawn taut, every single thrust and curl driving every muscle in his body to stretch towards the contact. He couldn’t hold back a single moan, his pleading wanton and desperate as Joe fucked the fingers inside of him. He whined as the fingers withdrew, though found relief swiftly as a third joined its twins, the three of them curling relentlessly against his sensitive prostate. It was taking every ounce of Nicky’s strength to focus on the command to not come. Between the overwhelming pleasure and the growing haze of subspace, they were the only words he could focus on as Joe’s dexterous fingers worked him open.

“Perfect. So perfect. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” Joe chanted as his fingers plunged into Nicky’s needy little hole, working him open for his cock.Joe wanted to press inside of him there and then, and it was taking all of his own self control not to simply take. Drawing in a steadying breath he pulled his fingers free from Nicky’s hole, giving his husband just a couple of seconds to catch his breath before took hold of his shoulders, using his strength to guide Nicky to kneel on the floor. It stoked a flame of arousal in his gut to see just how perfectly his beloved responded to his direction. “I am blessed.” he whispered as he caught Nicky’s chin, drawing those beautiful green eyes upwards to meet his own. “I hold perfection in my hands.” he whispered in wonder.

“You’re going to be so good for me aren’t you? Get me all wet and ready.” Joe commanded, watching with pleasure at the way that Nicky’s eyes fixed eagerly on his cock. He allowed the lack of a verbal affirmation this time, instead burying his hand into Nicolò’s hair to guide him forwards. With his free hand he guided the head of his cock between those plush pink lips, moaning as Nicolò unashamedly tried to take him deeper. Joe’s fingertips gripped tightly into the brunette strands, holding his lover still. “You take how much I give you and you’ll be thankful for it.” he warned, brown eyes hardened as they met Nicky’s own dazed ones. For a long moment he held Nicky still, only beginning to pull those lips further down his cock as Nicky dropped his gaze in submission. 

“Every single part of you was made for me and me alone, wasn’t it? Look how beautifully you take me.” Joe praised, canting his hips forwards. He felt his husband’s grasp move to brace at the side of his thighs, his jaw slackening to allow Joe to take what he needed. And Joe wasn’t going to pass up the offer, his hips bucking hard and fast into Nicky’s willing mouth, the head of his dick slipping into his beloved’s throat at the peak of each thrust. How tempted he was to spill down that perfect column without a word of warning, the idea of seeing his seed leaking from Nicky’s lips was so intoxicating, but he’d promised his husband his cock and he intended to deliver.

Rather roughly he yanked Nicolò back by his hair, eyes remaining fixed upon the Genoan’s handsome face as he gasped for air. “Get on your hands and knees on the bed.” He commanded, too desperate for his own release to tease any longer. Seeing Nicolò so desperate for him always put him on edge. It flooded him with pride to watch how Nicky moved to obey him, his beautiful husband clambering to brace so perfectly on his hands and knees. Had he the time he would’ve commanded him to keep the pose whilst he captured it with a pencil and paper, but there would be another time for that.

Slowly Joe shifted his weight on the bed, drawing out his movements to purposefully build the anticipation flooding Nicky. He settled behind his husband, drawing his fingertips slowly over his spit slicked hole, sparing a moment to deliver a final slap to it. A laugh bubbled in his throat as he watched Nicolò’s hips jerk forwards. 

“Tell me what I want to hear.” he said after a moment, the weight of command taking hold of his voice once more.

Nicolò struggled to focus on the words, the desperate need to come overwhelming all other thoughts. He heard the click of the lube, quickly followed by Joe’s moan as his husband slicked his own cocky, and that was enough to draw Nicky’s focus back, though barely. “...I need you, Sir. Please.”

Joe tutted, setting both hands upon his husband’s hips to hold him in place. “No, Nicolò. As pretty as those words are that is not what I’m waiting to hear right now. Think about why we are here. Think about what you did…”

Beneath his touch Nicky took in a deep breath, hanging his head forwards a little as his mind was cast back to merely an hour before. He shifted his weight, tilting his head to the side to meet Joe’s gaze for just a moment. “I’m sorry for being so reckless.” he whispered. It was truthful in that moment, though deep down he suspected they both knew that Nicky would throw himself into danger without a moment’s pause if it would keep his family safe.

“Good boy.” Joe praised. He could’ve said more - more words lingered upon the tip of his tongue but he swallowed them back. What he needed, what they  _ both  _ needed more than anything right now was to feel their love for one another in the most intimate way possible. Without looking away from Nicolò’s handsome face he guided himself inside the eternal tight heat he treasured.

Over their many centuries he had found solace within the man he loved, yet he never could get used to the way Nicky’s hole greedily took his cock. It was like heaven and hell in one, the pleasure of being welcomed so eagerly, the cruelty of being so overwhelmed. His Nicolò was more addictive than any drug, a siren call to a lost sailor, ambrosia stolen from the Gods up high. Wordlessly he pushed inside till the skin of his groin met the swell of his husband’s perfect ass, and only then did he allow himself to pause, his hands shifting to settle upon the curve of Nicky’s hips.

“Joe….Joe please…” Nicky whimpered, his back arching to press into his husband impatiently. He felt spread wide by his lover’s thick cock, but it wasn’t enough, wasn’t nearly enough. 

“You get what I give to you, Nicolò.” Joe chastised, pushing Nicky’s legs further apart to take away some of his husband’s stability. One hand reached down to press at the back of Nicky’s neck, pressing him down towards the pillows. “Put your hands on the headboard and don’t let go.”. He waited till his lover had taken a grasp of the wooden columns before he thrust forwards hard enough to make the bed rock. Judging by the gasp that left Nicky he knew he had the angle just right.

Relentlessly he began to set a fast, almost merciless pace, his hips thrusting hard into his desperate lover. For a few moments the sounds of their twin moans filled the air, punctuated only by the sound of the headboard slamming against the wall. Andromache and Nile would be under no illusions as to what was happening. 

Unable to hold back any longer he slipped his hand around the front of Nicolò’s neck, pulling his lover up into his lap, driving his cock up desperately into his husband. It pleased him to hear Nicolò was beyond words now, barely able to do more than whimper as Joe fucked into him frantically. His free hand slipped to grasp Nicky’s cock as the other tightened on the column of his throat. “Let go baby, you can come for me.” he purred, punctuating the sentence with a nip to his earlobe.

Nicky couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was that finally pushed him over the edge but as his breathing was restricted, and as the hand worked over his aching cock he felt his vision white out, his body arching back into Joe’s strong grasp. His lips parted softly, Joe’s name the only word uttered as the blissful haze began to take hold

Feeling Nicky’s hole clenched so tightly around his cock just made Joe more desperate. He dropped his hand from the perfect column of his throat to brace over his chest as he fucked into him roughly. It took just a few thrusts before he found himself coming inside Nikcy, his release painting deeply inside of his husband.

With the last of his strength Joe pulled his cock out, watching with dazed satisfaction as his cum leaked from Nicolò’s used hole. Unable to help himself he reached two fingers down, pushing it slowly back inside, drawing a lazy whine from Nicky. “You were so perfect for me, Nicolò.” he whispered tenderly, pressing kisses on his throat. As carefully as he could he guided Nicky to lie on his side away from the damp spot on the bed, pressing up behind him. “So perfect. So beautiful.” With each word he punctuated a kiss to the back of his neck, helping his husband come down from his high. “Nicolò. My heart, my heart I am here.”

It took several minutes before Nicky stirred, eyelids fluttering open to rest upon the pale blue wall ahead. He smiled lazily as he felt the arm around his waist shift tighter, pulling him further into Joe’s warm embrace. “Sono Qui.” he whispered hoarsely. “Sono qui.” 

Joe smiled, trailing a few kisses over the back of Nicky’s neck. “Thank you.” he whispered. He knew very well what Nicky had done from him, how his lover had given him an outlet for the overwhelming anxiety that had been coursing through him post mission. “Get some sleep, we’ll talk more in the morning.” he added after a beat. It wasn’t over, they both knew that. Andy would have her piece to say, perhaps Nile would chime in too, but Joe was certain that Nicky understood his point of view and had given him a genuine apology. For tonight that would be enough.


End file.
